To the Past: Invasion
by CrazyTimesAMillion
Summary: Sequel to "To the Past" read that before reading this. The future team comes back in time to help the present team, who are still grieving over the 'death' of Wally West aka Kid Flash. The team is also trying to figure out what happened during those 2 days they don't remember. What will happen when they find out? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

** The Sequel to 'To the Past' is here. I didn't expect it to be up so soon, but oh well here it is.**

**(****_Casey is now 20, Riley just turned 22, Willow is 21, John is 18, Setlla is now 14, Amanda is 20, Greg is 20, Kimmie is 7 )_**

* * *

Chapter One

Mid Knight kicked the knife out one of the thugs hands. Another one ran at her and she flipped over him, kicking him in the back in the process. She landed down on the ground in a crouching position. She looked behind her and noticed two thugs running at her, but they were soon knocked out by Robin.

"Thank, Rob." The former girl wonder said as she stood up.

"No problem Mid." The new girl wonder said.

One of the thugs came up behind Robin with a knife raised ready to stab her.

"Robin, look out!" Mid Knight screams as the knife goes into Robin's stomach.

Robin screams holding her stomach and falling to the ground. Mid Knight runs to her side.

"End simulation." Flash Arrow's voice said.

Gotham City disappears and returns back to the training room of the cave. Flash Arrow enters the room, while Mid Knight's helping Robin up.

"Not bad. Not bad." The Speeding Archer's voice says from behind them.

"Thanks?" Robin said, more like asked, her mentor's husband.

"Don't mention it kid." He said, and kissed his wife's cheek. "Good job, babe."

Mid Knight smiled at him. "Thanks, honey." She told him.

Robin looked at her mentor and brother-in-law. "I'll give you guys some privacy." She said walking out of the room.

When she was gone both heroes started laughing.

"She still has a lot to learn." Mid Knight said.

"I know, babe, she does. But she is learning from the best." He smiled at her.

"Kimmie also has a lot to learn." She added.

"I agree that she still has a lot to learn, but she is getting better." He commented. He pulled his mask off revealing the greenish grey eyes of Riley Wallace West. "Now, come on. The others are waiting for us."

She nodded and pulled her mask off revealing the blue eyes of Casey Mary Grayson-West. "Yeah, your right." She walked out of the room with her husband trailing behind.

* * *

The team sat in the living/kitchen area of the cave waiting for their two older teammates. They were all talking about some mission they had recently gone on.

"What've we missed?" Came the voice of Riley as he and Casey entered the room.

Kimmie ran up and gave her older brother a bear hug. "Nothing really." She told him with a smile.

He chuckled. "Alright." He said.

"Robin told us about the simulation." Supergirl said.

Casey and Riley looked toward their 21 year old teammate.

"She did, did she?" Casey asked.

Willow nodded. "Yep."

"I've never heard of a simulation gone that bad." Greg's voice said as he entered the room. "I mean beside's Riley's."

Riley shot him a glare. "At least I haven't been dumb enough to get myself blown up." He shot back.

"Not as bad as when you fell into the Volcano."

Before Riley could say anything he was waked on the back of the head and Greg laughed, then got waked as well. Both boys looked to see who waked them and saw Casey standing there putting her glove back on.

"Was that necessary?" Riley asked.

She shrugged. "You two were getting annoying." She told them.

John looked at the clock on the wall and then back at the team. "We should be heading back home, it's late." He told them.

They all nodded and said there goodbyes and left. Riley, Casey, Kimmie, and Jackie, Robin, were the last three left in the cave.

"I'm gonna go drop Kimmie off at my parents. I'll meet you at home?" Riley told his wife.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm gonna go drop off Jackie at my parents. Then I'll meet you at home." She said and kissed his cheek. "Stay out of trouble."

"Alright." He smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss. "See you at home."

"See you then." She smiled back.

Riley and Kimmie walked over to the Zeta-tubes.

* * *

Riley and Kimmie arrived in an alley of Central City, where the west family lived. They were now in their civies. They walked out of the alleyway and made their way home. As they were walking Riley bumped into some guys running down the sidewalk.

"Watch it!" Riley shouted.

"How about you watch it!" One of the guys shouts back at him.

Kimmie yanks at her brother's hand, he looks at her. "Casey said to stay out of trouble."

Riley pushed past the guys and continued to walk down the sidewalk with Kimmie.

One of the guys placed their hands on his shoulder, hopping to scare Riley, and turned his around. Only he didn't expect Riley to grab his hand and throw the guy over his shoulder.

Riley glared at them, but didn't say anything. He took Kimmie's hand again. "Let's go." He said and walked away with his sister.

The two arrived at the west house a few minutes later. Riley opened the door and Kimmie ran into the house screaming 'Mommy' 'Daddy'.

"In the kitchen!" Artemis's voice came.

Kimmie ran into the kitchen and hugged her mother. While Riley stayed in the living room and felt someone put their hand on his shoulder, thinking it was one of the guys from earlier, he threw the guy over his shoulder. When he did he realized it was his father. When Wally made contact with the ground Kimmie and Artemis came running into the living room.

"I am so sorry, dad." Riley said as he helped his dad up.

"It's fine, Riley. It was kind of my fault for scaring you." Wally told him.

"I wouldn't blame, Riley. He almost got into a fight on the way here." Kimmie piped in.

"Kim!" Riley shouted, and the little girl laughed.

"Oh, is that so?" Artemis asked her son with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, goodbye!" He shouts, and then zipped out of the house. He ran to the nearest Zeta-tube and headed home.

* * *

Back in Gotham City Casey was walking down the street heading back to the nearest zeta-tube she could find. As she was walking a guy pushed her into a wall.

"What's a pretty little lady such as yourself doing out here at night, alone?" He asked.

"Why do you care?" She snapped.

Before the man could answer someone hit him over the head with something and knocked him out. Casey looked and saw Batlad standing there.

"Great, its you." She growled.

"Good to see you too." He joked.

She glared at him and continued to walk.

"Where you going?" He asked catching up to her.

"I'm going home." She answered walking ahead of him.

"You are home." He told her.

"No, I'm going home to my husband." She stopped and glared at him for a moment. She turned around and walked to the zeta-tube at the end of the alley. "Goodbye." She said angrily and walked into the zeta-tube.

_Damn it, Greg. You're never going to win her over if you keep making her hate you. _He thinks to himself.

* * *

Casey walks through the doors of your house in Keystone city. When she enters she sees Riley laid back on the couch with the dog laying next to him. She smiled at her two boys. "Come on Riley." She said looking at the clock. "It's past midnight, we should get some sleep."

"hang on a minute, babe." He said as he turned the tv volume up.

She looked at the tv and saw he was watching the news. She walked over to the couch and sat down next to him.

"Byron Holding with on the so called Justice League and their _sidekicks_. Do you all honestly believe that we can trust these _heroes _when they've been hiding things from us for so long." The new's reported, Byron Holding, spoke. "They keep their identities secret, and they are the reason for all these Villains showing up. When will you people wake up and realize these _heroes _are the leading cause of the bad guys and crimes that take place in our own cities. When you realize the truth about them, don't come crying to me, because I told you so."

Riley turned off the news and looked at his wife. "Can you believe that guy?" He asked her and she shook her head. He looked at her for a moment. "Babe, you alright?"

She nodded. "Don't worry honey. I'm fine." She kissed his cheek and stood up. "Let's head to bed." She grabbed his hand as he stood up.

The couple headed to their room and went to bed.

* * *

**And that's the end of the first chapter. Hope you guys liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The team was standing the room where all the dead heroes were honored. Tigree, Nightwing, Zatanna, Superboy, and Miss Martian are all standing in front of Wally's statue. Tigress has a few tears falling down her face as she looks up at him.

"I can't believe he's really gone." She said quietly almost in a whisper.

Megan hugged her. "I know, Artemis. I can't believe he's gone either." She told her.

"I wish there was something I could have done to save him." Nightwing said. "Only if we made it in time, we could have saved him."

Conner places a hand on his leader's shoulder. "There was nothing we could have done, Nightwing." He said looking down. "Though I do wish there was something we could have."

They were all interrubed by someone clearing their throats, they all turned and saw Jamie standing there. "Sorry to ruin your moment, but Batman wants us in the main room." He told them.

"Let's go." Nightwing told his friends.

They all walked into the main room of the Watchtower where the league was standing and some members of the team.

Batman was first to notice them enter. "Nightwing, come here." He tells him.

Nightwing nods and walks over to his mentor. "What's going on, batman?" He asked him.

"You know those missing 48 hours?" Batman asked.

Nightwing nods again. "Yeah. What'd you find?" He tells him.

"I'm not sure exactly." Batman said. "The flash drive we found in the computer when we awoke. I ran some test in it and found something."

"Found what?"

"Missing 48 hours?"

"What's going on?"

The room was swoming with questions from the newest team members, who didn't know about anything that had happened to the team in the past.

"Quiet!" Superboy shouts and the whole room goes quiet. "Thank you."

"Anyway, what'd you find?" Nightwing asked.

"This video." Batman said and hit the play button on the computer.

And then a video appears.

* * *

After the video ends everyone was confused. More than they usually are. Before anyone can say a word a portal opens. A of people are thrown out of the portal some slamming into the wall and some landing on the floor. After about four people being thrown through the portal, it closes.

A women in a female version of the nightwing suit, but instead of it being black and blue it's black and lime green. She runs over to the older looking blonde boy who was slammed into a wall. "Flash Arrow?" She asked worried.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." The boy, Flash Arrow, said. They saw he was wearing a black leather jacket, a green shirt with the flash symbol, a pair of black pants and combat boots. A black quiver of arrows on his back, and a bow clipped to his belt. As he staggered to his feet, the women helped him. "Thanks, Mid Knight."

The women, Mid Knight, nodded at him.

"Who are you?" Virigl asked the two.

"We're-" The blonde was cut off by a groan coming from behind them. "Damn, kid, you know how to eat dirt, don't you?" He joked as he helped up a girl in a kid flash suit.

"Shut up." The seven year old snapped at him.

Mid Knight helped up a girl in a robin suit.

The room was silent until a can smacked the floor. "NO FRIKIN' WAY!" Bart's voice yelled.

Everyone looked toward Bart with confused faces. Bart ignores them and looks at the new heroes. "What are you guys doing here?!" He shouts still surpirised.

"Differently not here for a family get together." The male jokes. "What the hell do you think we're here for, stupid?"

"Calm down cous." Bart said putting his hands above his head. "I was just asking. But really what are you doing here?"

"We're here to help you guys find wally." Mid Knight said. "You guys all believe he's dead, correct?" They nod. "Well, truth be told he isn't actually dead."

"How do we know your telling us the truth?" Robin, Tim Drake, asked.

"How do I explain this?" She asked the man next to her, hopping he would know what she was talking about.

"I don't kn-" Then he finally realized what she was talking about. "Oh!" He said taking a communicator out of his pocket. "Anyone there?"

"Reading you loud and clear, kid." A male voice answered.

The team were shocked when they saw a older looking Wally West in the flash costume.

"We need some help explaining that your still alive." Mid Knight said.

"Last time I checked I was still alive." He said. "but then again-" He was cut off my the sound of an alarm sounding. "Gotta go actually. We can talk later." The communication was cut off.

"So much for his help." The female kid flash said.

The older male rolled his eyes at her comment.

"Was that Wally?" Flash asked.

"I'm pretty sure that was." The female robin answered sarcasticly.

Flash Arrow looked over at Mid Knight and dragged her to the side of the room where no one was. "Babe, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing's wrong." She lied.

"Casey, just tell me." He begged.

"Riley, it's nothing." she looked down.

"If it was nothing you would tell me, right?" She nodded. "Now just tell me what this 'nothing' is."

She took a deep breath. "I don't think I should tell you now, Riley. Not during this mission." She walked away before he could say anything or beg her to tell him.

He sighed. He was worried about her, he wanted to know what she was so worried about. He turned around and walked back to the group.

"Who are you guys?" Nightwing asked.

"This is Flash Arrow," Mid Knight pointed to the blonde Archer, "Robin number 7," She pointed to the female robin, "The third kid flash," pointing toward the female kid flash, "and I'm Mind Knight."

"How'd you get in here?" Batman asked.

"We're from the future." Flash Arrow simply answered.

* * *

**Chapter two! Talk about to take in for Nightwing, his team, and the justice league, am I right? Hope you enjoyed**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It had been two hours since the heroes from the future arrived at the watchtower. The team and league were trying to figure out possible places Wally could be if he was still alive. Nightwing and Batman were working on the computers looking at maps and what not.

Robin, Tim Drake, walked over to where Mid Knight and Flash Arrow were talking. "Are you guys sure that Wally's still alive?" He asked making Flash Arrow jump.

"Stupid Ninjas." Flash Arrow said under his breath, causing Mid Knight to laugh and Tim to be confused.

"You were there when Flash Arrow called the future to show you that Wally was alive." Mid Knight explained. "But yes, we are positive that Wally's still alive."

Flash Arrow nodded, and then looked around for his sister and Robin #7 were. "Uh, guys, quick question." Both Ninja's looked over at the Archer. "Where's Kid Mouth and the bird?" He asked.

Mid Knight and Tim both looked around. "I don't know." They both said.

Nightwing noticed the three of them looking around. "What are you guys looking for?" He asked them.

"Kid Flash and Robin." Tim said. "That sounds really weird."

"I know where they are!" Bart shouts happily jumping out of no where making the four heroes jump. The speedster laughed nervously. "Sorry guys, didn't mean to scare you."

Flash Arrow shook his head. "Doesn't matter, Bart. Where are they?" He asked.

"The kitchen." He said.

"That reminds." He started.

"of what?" Mid Knight asked.

"I haven't eaten all day." He told her.

"Same here!" Bart said. "Let's get something to eat then."

"Sounds good." The archer said.

The two speedsters sped off to the kitchen. leaving the three ninjas looking very confused.

"Speedsters," Nightwing starts. "I will never understand them."

"Makes two of us." Mid Knight said.

"Make that three." Tim added.

* * *

Flash Arrow and Bart arrived in the kitchen where they say Robin #7, Kid Flash, and The Flash standing in the kitchen eating something along with Green Arrow and Superman.

Kid Flash's face fell when she saw her brother enter the room. "This wasn't my idea!" She shouts.

Flash Arrow raises an eyebrow. "Okay?" He said more like a question. "You weren't in trouble anyway."

"Oh, then nevermind." She said.

"Hungry?" Flash asked the two.

"Yeah." They both said.

Flash tossed them both a bag of chips. "There yah go."

"Thanks." Flash Arrow said tossing a handful of chips in his mouth.

Robin shook her head. "There's one thing in this world I don't understand."

"What's that?" Superman asked.

"Speedsters." She answered.

Superman nodded.

"We're too awesome for you guys to understand." Bart said, causing all the speedsters to laugh.

"I'm gonna head back and see what the other's figured out." Flash Arrow said and zipped out of the room.

* * *

Nightwing and Mid Knight were looking through things on their hollo-computers. Everyone else in the room were hanging around talking about the new arrivals and wondering about the missing 48 hours.

Static looked over at Kid Flash. "What do you guys know about the missing 48 hours?" He asked.

Cassie elbowed him in the side and looked at Kid Flash. "Ignore him."

"We need to head back to where Wally disappeared." Mid Knight said. "It's the only way we'll be able to figure this whole thing out."

"What's there that can help us?" Jamie asked.

"You'll see." She said.

* * *

Both teams arrived in the Arctic where the team lost their speedster. They walked around trying find evidence that wally could possibly still be alive.

"wohs su tahw deneppah." Mid Knight said using one of her spells.

The team looks around and sees that the same thing that had happened the day wally 'died' was happening again. They noticed Barry, Bart, and Wally racing around the ball of light, and wally disappearing.

Flash Arrow noticed a helicopter that was in the air blasting a beam of something at the speedsters. "Guys look!" He pointed toward the helicopter.

The team looked up and noticed it. They all gasped once they realized that Wally could still be alive.

"We know what happened now." Nightwing starts. "Let's get back to the watchtower and head home. We can all figure this out tomorrow."

* * *

**Here's chapter three. Sorry I haven't been able to update in a while, I've been sick.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Artemis, Paula, Kid Flash, and Robin were hanging out at Artemis's mother's house in Gotham City. That was while Mid Knight and Flash Arrow were staying at Wayne Manor with Batman, Nightwing, and Robin #3.

Kid Flash fell back on the couch with boredom. "There is nothing to do!" She complained.

Robin #7 looked over at her friend. "Will you please stop your complaining and play a game on your phone or something?" She told her.

"Do you really expect my parents to let me have a phone when I'm only seven?" She asked her friend with narrow eyes.

She shrugged. "I don't know, my parents let me have a phone and I'm only ten."

"Because you don't have an overprotective mother and an annoying father." She said.

Artemis looked over at the two future heroes. "Well you guys ever be allowed to tell us who you are?" She asked them.

They both exchanged looks with each other.

"I really want to tell you who we are, but Flash Arrow and Mid Knight would get mad at us for saying to much." Kid Flash said.

"Well that sucks." Artemis said.

"Yeah." Both heroes said.

"I'm Flash!" A four year old shouts as he runs through the house wearing a flash suit.

"Is that your son, Riley?" Robin asked.

"Yeah." Artemis replied. "He's too much like his father."

"Wait until you see him in the future." Kid Flash said. "He's way to much like his father."

"KF!" Robin shouts.

Artemis and Paula look at each other for a moment then back at the two heroes from the future.

"Are you saying that in the future Riley becomes a hero?" Artemis asked. "I mean he doesn't have any powers." She added while she picked her son up.

"Just wait a few more years and you'll see what we're talking about." Robin adds. "We didn't know Riley when he was young, but we know him now."

* * *

Nightwing, Batman, Robin, Mid Knight, and Flash Arrow were hanging out in the bat cave talking about the helicopter they had seen.

"I know for a fact I've seen that helicopter before." Flash Arrow says thinking back to something he was once told.

"Are you saying you know who that copter belongs to?" Robin asked.

He nodded. "That's what I'm saying."

"Then who?" Batman asked.

Mid Knight looked at her partner. "Are you trying to say that the copter belongs too L-"She was cut off by Flash Arrow.

"Lex Luthor, that's who it belongs to!" He shouts.

"Are you saying that Lex Luthor has Wally?" Nightwing asked.

"Exactly!" He said.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

Mid Knight shook her head. "Flash Arrow's right, the copter does belong to Luthor, but what he wants Wally for we can't answer." She tells them. "We may be from the future, but we don't know the answer to that."

"This is just great." Robin muttered to himself.

"Let's get something to eat and we can discuss this later." Batman told them.

"Got it, Bats." Nightwing said.

"They're our guest, you can call me Bruce." He said.

"Right." Nightwing said.

"What do we call you guys?" Robin asked.

The two exchanged looks again.

"Riley." Flash Arrow said. "Just call me Riley."

"And just call me Casey." Mid Knight said.

The three bats nod, and everyone heads upstairs into the mansion to get something to eat. When they arrive they see Barbara and Alfred standing in the living room.

Barbara looks at the Dick, Tim, Bruce, and the two future heroes. She looks confused when she sees Casey and Riley. "Who are they?" She asked.

"Friends." Dick replied.

They all go into the dining room and eat.

Riley leans back in his chair after his fifth plate of whatever they were eating, while everyone, minus Casey, looked at him completely surprised. Wally was the only person they had seen who ate that much of something.

"I didn't think anyone other than Wally could eat that much." Tim said.

Riley shrugged while Casey laughed.

* * *

The Next day the heroes were all gathered in the Watchtower ready to talk about what they had found yesterday and what the bats and the archer had talked about in the bat cave that night. They were all waiting for what Batman had to say about all this.

"The five of us, Nightwing, Robin, Mid knight, Flash Arrow, and Myself, have found out who was in the helicopter that attacked Wally." Batman begun. "But for the reason that they attacked Wally has yet to be uncovered."

"Whose copter was it?" Superman asked.

Flash Arrow looks over at Batman, who nods. "The copter that attacked Wally was owned by Lex Luthor, but why he attacked him, like Batman said, has yet to be uncovered. We're" He motioned to his self and the other bats, "working on that."

"So you're saying Luthor has Wally, but you guys don't know why he does?" Conner asked making everyone aware that he was in the room.

Mid Knight nodded. "That's exactly what we're saying and also trying to figure out." She said.

"This is going to be quite the experience for the new members of the team." Megan said.

"What's the plan?" Robin asked.

Batman looked at Mid Knight, wanting her to take it over from there, who nodded.

She pulled a map of Lexcorp up on her hollo-computer for everyone to see. "Here's a scale model of Lexcorp, we will split into teams of three." She starts. "Team one will consist of; Flash Arrow, Flash, and Bart. Team two will be; Blue Beetle, Static, Robin #3, and Wonder girl. Team three will be; Batman, Nightwing, and Myself. Team four will be; Robin #7, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian. Team five will be; Lagoon Boy, Bumble bee, Artemis, and Superman."

"So, that's every team?" Static asked.

Mid Knight nods. "Yeah, that's every team." She said. "That should be enough to cover the whole building without taking more time then we need it to."

The team nods and they all get ready to go on their mission. Each hero gets with their assigned groups and headed for the zeta-tubes.

* * *

**Here's the fourth chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Flash, Flash Arrow, and Kid Flash #2 had arrived at Lexcorp tower. Flash had vibrated through one of the doors and then opened in from the inside for the other two to get in. They sped down through the hallway looking through every room they ran by to see if Wally was there.

They all stopped at a three way hallway system and looked.

"I have an idea." Flash Arrow said.

"What is it?" Flash asked.

"We're going to have to split up if we wanna cover all three hallways." He explained. "You take the right, KF takes left, and I take the one going straight."

"Sounds like a plan." KF said.

"Great. Let's go." Flash Arrow said.

The three nod at one another and then they all speed off in different directions.

* * *

Flash Arrow walks into one of the rooms that were down in his hallway. He looks around and sees a bunch of computers and files lying around. He picks up one of the files titled 'Energy Extractor' and wonders what it is.

He opens the file and sees a bunch of pictures of a weird looking machine and some of Wally in it. "What the hell?" He asked himself.

That was when he heard the door to the room open and he hid under one of the tables. He sees two scientists enter the room holding a bunch of files in their hands.

"Do we have everything ready for project Energy Extractor?" The man asked the women.

The woman nods. "Yes, Dr. Vactor, we have everything ready for the project." She told them. "What is the next step?"  
"Good, next we bring the Kid Flash to the machine and have him run around the machine to power it up." He started. "Until we have enough energy for the device to power up."

'This can't be good.' Flash Arrow thought to himself. He was slowly starting to stand up, so he could zip out of the room without being seen, when he hit something and knocked it over.

Both doctors looked over in the direction where the thing fell, they saw him.

"What are you doing here?" Dr. Vactor asked.

"Uh, looking for the bathroom?" The speedster said, he then ran for the door.

Vactor slammed his hand on a button and a metal frame fell in front of the door before he could leave. FA slammed into the metal frame.

"Shit." He said to himself as he hit the floor.

"If one of those heroes is here than there must be more." Vactor said.

"Want me to send security after them?" The woman asked.

"No, the others will get themselves caught by the others."

* * *

Flash arrived in one of the rooms that we down in his hallway. He didn't find anything in there and it was the last room down in his hall, so he chose to go back and see if the others found anything. He sped out of the room and back to where they all split up.

Once he arrived he saw Bart was the only way there. He started to wonder where Flash Arrow was but didn't see him anywhere.

"Where's the kid?" Flash asked.

"I don't know." Bart answered. "He wasn't here when I got here, and I can't get ahold of him."

"Weird. Maybe we should try contacting one of the others." Flash noticed KF pointing to something behind him and turned around.

When he did he saw Dr. Vactor and the woman dragging Flash Arrow's unconscious body down the hall, when they noticed the other two speedsters.

"The Flash and his other partner." Vactor said. "I should have known you were here when this boy tried to zip out of the room."

"What did you do to him?" Flash demanded.

"He's fine, just unconscious." Vactor said. "Or well he is for now."

"What do you mean 'for now?'" Flash asked angrily.

"I guess four speedster's well help speed up the energy flow of my new machine." Vactor begun. "Or well, Mr. Luthor's new machine."

"Four?" KF asked. "You mean you have.."

"Yes, we have the original kid flash here as well." The woman added.

Flash ran at the two doctors and as he did he felt a sudden shock go through his body. He let out a scream of pain and he fell down to the ground. "Y-you won't g-get away with this." He managed to say.

"Oh, but I already have." Vactor said.

"Get away from him!" KF shouts and also runs at them.

"Kid no!" Flash yells but he was too late.

Kid Flash was now laying limp on the ground not moving.

Vactor picked up the kid and threw him down next to Flash Arrow. He walked over to the Flash and kicked him in the face, making him go unconscious.

The two scientists dragged the three speedsters to the room where they were keeping the machine for the project that involved them and Wally.

* * *

When the two entered the room they saw Lex Luthor waiting for them.

Lex noticed the unmoving speedsters. "Ah, more speedster's for our little project." He begun. "Very good."

"Thank you, Mr. Luthor." Vactor thanked his boss.

"You two know what to do with them." He spoke.

They nodded and threw the three speedster's into the machine, which just so happened to have Wally in it as well. Vactor pressed a button on the panel and a electric shock was sent through all of them, causing them to jump up and run around the machine.

"This is going as planned." Lex said. "The only problem is that I don't think the three of them were alone. These heroes never travel without others to come and help if something doesn't go as they had planned it to go."

"So, your saying that they have backup on their way?" Vactor asked.

"Yes, that is what I am saying." Lex said.

"Now so and make sure that they don't ruin this for me." Lex told them.

They nodded and both ran out of the room.

Lex turned around and faced the machine and the speeding speedsters. He had a smirk on his face for unknown reasons to any but himself. He had only planned on getting one speedster to run around the machine but he didn't expect to get three more as a bonus. It was only a sign that his plan was going to begun faster than he had expected it to.

Lex then looked over at the computer's which were connected to the camera's around the building. He spotted the other groups that the heroes had split into. He smirked at the screens. "The more the merrier they always say." Lex said to himself and then looked at the speedsters. "Your friends are going to get something they didn't expect."

He looked toward one of the guards. "You, get the blonde one out of there! Now!" He demanded the guard to do.

"Yes sir!" He said and took Flash Arrow out of the machine.

Lex looked at him. "You're going to give your friends something that they wouldn't expect."

"I will never do what you say." He growled.

"Oh, but you well do what I want." He said. "Or I will have your friends there killed."

"Don't you dare." He growled.

"Then do what I say."

"Fine." He sighed.

"Good." Lex smirked and laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Blue Beetle, Static, Robin #3, and Wonder girl were walking down the hallway of their side of the building. They were all wondering the same thing; how the other were going or where Wally was. None of them spoke as they walked carefully down the hallway.

They realized that the hall was too quiet, way too quiet for comfort.

"Something isn't right here." Robin told them.

"What do you mean?" Wonder girl asked her boyfriend.

"I mean there's no one around. No guards, workers, nothing." Robin answered.

"What are we looking for exactly?" Static asked.

"Anything that could give us a clue on where Wally could possibly be." Blue Beetle answered. "No, I don't think the other's got their selves killed or caught." He argued with himself, the other's just ignored him like always.

"Dude, now ain't the time to argue with your armor." Static told him.

"Don't even try and tell them that. He's gonna argue with that thing 24/7." Robin said.

Wonder girl stopped walking after she heard something coming their way. The other's stopped right behind her.

"What's going on?" Blue beetle asked.

"I hear something, so just shut up." She told them.

All three boys shut their mouths.

They all looked in the direction that Wonder girl was looking in and all were wondering what that noise was. They didn't realize who it was until an arrow hit the wall next to them and exploded. They were all thrown into the wall.

A blur of black and green stopped in front of them, when they got a good look at the blur they realized it was Flash Arrow.

"FA?" Robin asked confused. "Dude, what are you doing?"

Flash Arrow didn't reply, because Lex said "Don't say a word." Instead he pulled back his bow string and notched another arrow on the string and released it. It hit the wall beside the heroes and the wall blew up. Parts of the wall fell and landed on top of them.

Wonder girl threw the rubble off her and changed at him. She grabbed him and threw him through the wall. She didn't realize how hard she had thrown him until she saw the giant hole in the wall. "Oh my god." She said. "I didn't mean to throw him that hard."

"He's fine, Wonder girl." Robin said. "Look."

They noticed he had stood back up. "If you know what's best for your friends you'll give up and turn yourselves over to Mr. Luthor." He spoke.

"You're working for Luthor?!" Robin asked in shocked.

Just five two hours ago he was on their side and the next thing they knew he was working for the man who had kidnapped their friend. That shocked them all; they thought that Flash Arrow was one of them. But what they didn't know was why he had joined Lex.

"You wouldn't understand why I was doing this." He said. "And I have no time to explain it to any of you."

"No time?" Beetle asked.

Before Flash Arrow could explain anything else, an explosion was heard from behind him. He turned around and saw the other members of the team. 'Great.' He sighed to himself.

"What's going on here?" Nightwing asked.

"I don't know." Robin #3 replied as he stood up.

"I've had it with this." Flash Arrow said and threw down a few spoke pelts.

He took down some of the easy to pick off team members, knocking them out. He others were a bit harder to take down, he fought a little longer with them. He had taken them all down except for the one person he didn't want to have to fight, Mid Knight.

"Why, Flash Arrow?" She asked him. "Why are you doing this?"

He wanted to tell her everything, why he was doing this, but if he did, he knew something was going to happen to his family. He didn't want to lose them, but he didn't want to lose Mid Knight either. He sped over to her and whispered in her ear, "Just play along, babe." He smirked as he said it.

Mid Knight thought about what he said for a moment and finally understood that he wasn't a traitor but was doing this for a reason. He wondered if he was doing this, because he had found Wally and wanted to protect him.

They made a fake fight, but made it look as real as they could. Flash Arrow pinned Mid Knight down on the ground.

"I'm sorry babe." He whispered to her.

* * *

The team woke up a while latter in a holding cell. Outside the cell was a machine that made red, yellow, and white going around and around it. Which they knew had to be Flash, Kid Flash, and possible Wally.

"_Where are we?_" Megan asked over the mind link.

"_A holding cell, is what it looked like." _Nightwing answered.

"_Mid Knight, how are you holding up?_" Robin #7 asked her mentor.

"_I'll be fine."_ She answered. _"I just can't believe he would doing something like this."_ Though she did understand why he did that.

"_Do you have any idea why he would do that?" _Superboy asked.

"_I'll tell you guys once I figure that out." _Kid Flash #3 told him.

"Ah, good, you're finally awake." Lex's voice said from outside the cell.

The team looked and they say him standing outside the cell. Behind him was Flash Arrow who looked like he was going to kill someone, because he looked so pissed off.

"What do you want, Luthor?" Superboy growled.

"What do I want?" Lex mocked. "What I want is a never ending power source and that's exactly what I've got right now. That is thanks to your friend's the flash, and his two sidekicks."

Nightwing thought for a moment. "You mean that's what your using Kid flash for?" He asked.

"That's why you kidnapped him just to use him as a power source?!" Artemis shouts at the man.

"I wouldn't yell at the man who can have you all killed in an instant." Lex told them.

Dr. Vactor and his assassinate walk into the room. He looks at Flash Arrow with a glare for a moment, who returns it, and then looks at Lex. "We have a bit of a problem."

"What is it now?" He asked.

"These heroes, it seems that they didn't come alone." He spoke. "They seemed to have some backup on their way."

"What do you mean?" Flash Arrow asked, though he figured he knew what was about to happen.

"I've found some strange source of energy, but it wasn't coming from his room, but from the hallway where the fight between them and him took place." Vactor pointed at Flash Arrow when he said 'him'.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

A portal opened in the main hallway of Luthor Corp. From the portal walked out three teenagers. A martian, a young women, and a younger version of the Batman. They all looked around for a moment and then they looked at one another.

"We're here." The bat said.

"You think." The women snapped.

"This is no time for the two of you to argue." The Martian said. "We're here to help our friends and our parents. The last thing we need is for the two of you to start arguing while we're here."

"Right." The bat said. "The only thing that matters is saving Mid Knight, and the rest of them."

"You do know that she'll never date you, right?" The women told him.

"You don't know that." He said.

"Actually I do know so." She replied. "Not only is she my best friend, but she is also married."

"So?"

The Martian and the women rolled their eyes.

"Okay, Martian, know where too?" The Women asked.

The man, Martian, looked around for a moment. "From what I can tell their that way." He points straight ahead of them.

They all start walking down through the hallway that Martian pointed out for them. As they walked through the hall they heared some voices coming from one of the rooms. When they heard them they stopped walking.

"_Looks like we found something." _Martian said through a mind link.

"_Let's go in." _Was the Bat's reply.

"Stand back." The woman told the two.

She walked to the door and kicked it in. Once the door fell to the ground they saw Lex Luthor, Flash Arrow, and a couple of other people standing in front of the computers that control the device that held the speedsters. Then they noticed that the team were in a small holding cell in the room.

Lex looked at his guards, which included Flash Arrow. "Don't just stand there like a bunch of ungrateful idiots! Get them!" He shouts.

The guards nod and all run at the heroes.

"What's going on?" Robin-Tim- asked.

"It looks like Martian, Super, and_ Batlad _have come to our rescue." Mid Knight answered. She didn't seem to happy by the way she had said Batlad's name.

Batlad had taken down a couple of the guards when an arrow comes flying at him, which he dodged. He looked in the direction it came from and saw Flash Arrow coming at him. "What are you doing?" He managed to ask before being thrown into the wall. "_Something's seriously not right with Flash boy." _He told the other two through the mind link.

_"We can tell." _Super said. "_There must be some kind of reason for him to be doing this. Mind control?" _

_"No." _Martian answered. "_He's doing this of his own free will, possibly. I sense that there may be a reason behind his behavior." _

_"Link his mind with ours." _Super suggested. "_Then we'll be able to figure this out." _

Martian nodded and linked Flash Arrows mind with his and the others. "_FA are you linked?" _

_"Yeah." _Flash Arrow replied as he came skidding to a halt.

_"What's up with you?" _Batlad asked.

"_It's a long story, but why don't we take out Luthor? Martian and Super can rescue the other." _He suggested.

"_Sounds like a plan to me." _Super said.

Then her and her brother, Martian, ran at the device that held the speedsters. Luthor sent some of his guards to stop them, but they we're taken out by Batlad and Flash Arrow.

Luthor glared at the teen heroes. "You have made a big mistake." He told Flash Arrow. Before the heroes could do anything Luthor made a run for the door.

"Batlad, you know what to do." Flash Arrow said.

Batlad nodded, though he hated it when Flash Arrow told him what to do. He pulled out a batarange and threw it at Luthor, and it wrapped around his legs causing him to fall to the ground with a thud.

Supergirl ripped the door off of the energy device and threw it at the wall. She walked over to the holding cell and also ripped the door off it.

"I feel like I've been running for years." Wally said as he swayed back and fourth as he walked out of the device with Kid Flash and Flash.

"You're telling me." Kid Flash said.

Nightwing and the rest of the walked out of the cell. They all walked over to where Luthor was. "We did good here." Nightwing said.

"Yeah." Mid Knight said.

"Sorry about the whole betrayal thing." Flash Arrow apologized.

"It's fine," Flash said. "You did what you had to."

"Let's go put Luthor behind bars and head back to the watchtower." Superman said.

They all nodded and dragged Luthor off to jail where he belonged.

xxxx

The team, plus the three future heroes, were all standing in the briefing room of the watchtower.

"Can we have answer on to who you guys are?" Static asked.

"I guess this couldn't hurt to say anything." Mid Knight said and looked at her team, who nodded. She pulled off her mask showing her blue eyes. "My name is Casey Grayson-west. I'm Nightwing and Zatanna's daughter from the future." She looked toward Flash Arrow, who pulled his mask off.

"My name is Riley West. I'm Wally and Artemis's son." He said while placing a hand on Mid Knight's shoulder.

"I'm Kimmie west. I'm also Wally and Artemis's daughter in the future." The third Kid Flash said standing next to her older brother.

"I'm Jackie Wills. I'm Nightwing and Zatanna's ward in the future." Robin #6 said standing next to her mentor and family.

"I'm Willow Kent. Daughter of Conner and Megan." Super said.

"I'm John Kent. Son of Conner and Megan." Martian said.

"I'm Greg Gordon. Son of Barbara Gordon." Batlad said.

The team stood there completely shocked. They didn't expect the future team to be their kids.

"H-how?!" Wally freaked out.

"Well, when two people love each other-" Flash Arrow was cut off my Wally.

"I know that!"

"You asked." FA shrugged.

**The next chapter's going to be about the team going back to the future. So, this stories almost over. There's going to be nine chapters of the story. I'm also thinking of doing a story of one-shots involving the future team, but I'll do a poll for that on my profile and you guys can vote for it.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The future team were standing in the hallway outside of the briefing room, where the past team and league were talking about their 'kids'. Casey seemed to be one of the few heroes not paying attention to what anyone was saying.

"What do you think?" Riley asked.

"Huh?" She asked turning to look at her husband.

"I said 'What do you think their talking about'?" He reasked his wife.

"Probably trying to procress what we've recently told them." She said. "I'm not honestly sure what they'll be talking about."

"Are we going to call home and ask for a portal or what?" Greg's voice asked from behind them.

They turned around to look at him.

"I guess we can give it a go." Casey said, while Riley nodded.

Before Casey could make the call, the doors to the breifing room opened and Black Canary walked out. "You can come in now." She said and walked back into the room.

They all looked at one another before walking back into the room. As they entered the room, the team's eyes were on them.

"I'm starting to understand how a criminal feels." Riley whispered to Casey.

"So, let us get this straight." Nightwing said. "You guys are our kids from the future?"

"We've been saying that." Kimmie said in a annoyed tone.

"She's totally Arty's daughter." Wally said.

"Do you want to get hit?" Artemis asked.

"Anyway," Nightwing said trying to keep them from arguing. "How do you guys plan on getting home?"

"The same way we got here." Greg said.

"And how did you get here?" Flash asked.

"Zatanna created a portal that brought us back to the past and she can also creat one to bring us back to the future." Riley explained. "All we have to do is call the future league."

"Which is what we were about to do before being called into here." Casey added.

"Go ahead and do so then." Batgirl said.

"Sounds good." John said.

"Alright, Case, make the call." Willow said.

Casey nodded and grabbed her communicator. "Team to watchtower." She said.

"You've got watchtower here." A voice came. "What's the problem?"

"We need a portal to bring us back." Kimmie said.

"Zee's on it now." The voice replied.

"Done." A female voice, Zatanna, said on the other end of the call.

The team looked to where a light started to glow from and a portal appeared.

"We'll see you kids when you come back." The communication ended.

"Look's like its time to go." Jackie said.

The future team looked toward the past team.

"I'm sorry guys, but we can't stay any longer." Casey said.

"Are you going to wipe our memories or something?" Blue bettle asked.

"Nope." Riley said. "Just don't mention anything you've heard and you guys are good."

They all nodded. The future team walked to the portal and glanced back at the past team before they walked into the portal.

**Worst way to end this chapter. I'm going to write the next chapter with the team in the future and everything's done. Please vote on my profile for the one-shot story. Also sorry it's so short**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Casey and the team arrived back in the future. Once they walked through the portal into the main room of the watchtower they were grabbed into hugs by their family and friends.

Nightwing and Zatanna were hugging their daughter Casey, Stella was also in the hug. Batgirl was hugging her son Greg. Tigress and Flash grabbed their son and daughter, Riley and Kimmie, and hugged them. Superman and Miss Martian hugged their kids, Willow and John. Nightwing and Zatanna also had Jackie in the hug.

"It's good to have you guys back." Nightwing said.

"It's good to be back, dad." Casey said.

"Can we go get something to eat?" Riley asked. "I haven't eaten in a while and I'm starting to go crazy."

Everyone laughed at him.

"Sure." Flash said. "I'm getting hungry to."

The two speedsters zipped off to the kitchen leaving the team standing in their dust.

"Come on let's go get them something to eat." Tigress said and walked to the kitchen. She was followed by the rest of the league and team.

XXXXXX

Everyone was seated at the table eating their dinner, which was the food that Tigress had cooked for the two starving speedsters. The food they were eating just so happened to be the flash's and Riley's favorite food; Pizza. The again the whole team loved pizza.

Riley pushed his plate away after he ate his tenth piece of pizza. "It's seriously great to be home." He said.

Everyone laughed at what he said.

"Why don't we all home? I think the kids have had enough for one day." Nightwing suggested.

"I like that idea." Greg said while standing up.

Everyone else agreed. They all stood up, picked up their plates, and placed them in the kitchen before they walked to the zeta tubes and teleported home.

XXXXXX

Riley and Casey arrived at their house and walked into the living room where they were greeted by their dog.

Riley bent down and patted the dog on the head. "Hey, Buddy, I see you haven't trashed the house." He laughed.

"You know he wouldn't do that, Ry." Casey told him.

"I know, but still."

"Riley, there's something I need to tell you."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Really?" Riley asked with a bit of shock, but he was still happy.

"Y-yes." She told him looking down.

He suprirsed her when he pulled her into a hug. "How long have you known?" He asked.

"I found out the day before we went on our mission." She said.

"You've known for almost a week, and didn't tell me?" He asked.

She looked down feeling ashamed. "I didn't know how you would react and I also didn't want you to have to worry during the mission."

He lifted her head up. "Don't worry I'm not mad. I'm actually happy."

"You are?" She asked and he nodded. She felt him kiss her on the lips.

XXXXXX

3 years later ...

Casey West was seated on the couch in her living room. Next to her was a little girl, about the age of three years old, coloring in a coloring book. Casey looked at her daughter. "Watcha coloring right there, Ally?"

The girl looked up at her mother. "It's Flash Arrow!" She said cheery holding up the picture.

"You really like Flash Arrow, huh?"

Ally nodded. "He's my hero!"

Casey laughed. "I think he's everyone's hero."

They both heard the front door open and looked to see who it was. They saw Riley walk into the house hanging his jacket on the coat rack.

"Daddy!" Ally yelled running at her dad.

"Hey Ally." He said bending down and picking her up off the ground. "How's my little angel?"

"Great!" She answered.

Riley kissed Casey on the cheek. "How are you, babe?"

She smiled. "I'm good. I finally put Duce down for his nap." She yawned.

"I think it's time for you to take a nap, too." He grinned.

"If you'd come home earlier I would."

"Sorry, but you know I've got a lot to take care of." He said. "If I didn't I would be home a lot more."

"I know." She said.

Before anything else could be said a baby crying was heard through the house. Ally, Riley, and Casey all sighed and walked to the back room where a little black haired baby layed in his crib crying.

**And that's the end of this story. I hope you all liked this. Also, I am going to be doing the whole one-shot story when i get time**


End file.
